Lasso
by k-shee
Summary: Alphabet Oneshots: Velsea, letter L. Chelsea asks Vaughn to teach her how to lasso.


_I think it's time for some funniness, don't you? Chelsea likes to steal Vaughn's hat._

-+-

**Lasso**

by k-shee

-+-

"Thanks for delivering the new sheep, Vaughn. Tell you what. I'll reward you a cold glass of milk for your trouble."

"Sounds good. Now give me my hat back." He made a move to swipe it off her.

"No!" She ducked, giggling. "I like seeing your hair for once. It's pretty in the sun!"

"Did you just call me pretty?"

"No. I called your _hair_ pretty. Duh? Do _you _want to be called pretty?"

"When Pepper flies and Julia gets brains."

She laughed. "That was mean!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Chelsea. Now, my hat?"

"Nope."

"Chelsea." He intoned threateningly.

"No."

Vaughn's lips twitched to a smirk. "No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes to no."

"No to yes to no?"

There was a pause as Chelsea thought it over. "Y…yes? I mean no! Noo…"

"Hmph." Vaughn crossed his arms. "At least now you _know_ how to say no."

"Hey, that rhymed! And did you actually just _smile_?"

"Hm. Your stupid is rubbing off on me."

Chelsea cocked an eyebrow. "Do you _want_ your hat back?"

"I can always take it by force." He made it a point by swiping down again unsuccessfully.

"Nuh-uh-uh." She wagged a finger in his face. "I'm smaller than you and therefore, faster. I'll give it back in one condition."

Vaughn tilted his head, looking down on her. "Fine. I'll humor you."

"You teach me," she pointed at the coiled rope hanging by his belt, "how to lasso."

There was silence…and then…

Snickers.

Chelsea pouted. "What's so funny?"

The cowboy shook his head and put his hat back on. "You're so silly, sometimes. Fine. Whatever."

"Yay!"

"_After_ that glass of milk."

-+-

"Ow!" Chelsea winced as the rope hit her head again. "This is harder than it looks."

Vaughn shrugged, doing some fancy moves with the lasso, circling it above his head and catching Chelsea.

"H-Hey!" The girl spluttered. "I'm not one of your targets! Whatcha do that for?!"

There was a wicked grin on his face as he tugged and she made like a human yoyo, bumping into his chest.

"That wasn't nice! Vaughn!" She complained.

"Nice ain't my middle name, little missy."

Chelsea's eyes narrowed to pinpoints. The wind stopped, the birds dropped from the trees, and Vaughn had to suppress a shiver. It was a fine execution of the _Vaults Death Glare™._ He'd have been proud, if it wasn't directed at him.

"I know what you're up to. Just try, Chels. Just try."

The malicious glint in her eyes told him she would.

-+-

-+- The next week… -+-

-+-

Vaughn stepped on the dock, taking in fresh, salty air. He hated riding on boats—they made him seasick. That was partly the reason why he was such a grump when he arrived. He liked it here in Sunny Island. It was wide, it was green, and it housed a certain blue-eyed rancher. He just wished he didn't have to suffer through the entire boat ride.

"Hey, Vaughn!" Chelsea's welcome voice chirped. Suddenly, his morning just seemed a little brighter.

The cowboy turned around only to be suddenly bound by a piece of rope.

"Yeah! I caught you!"

He blinked in surprise, tugging at the lasso. "I see you've been practicing." Dang, that was strong rope.

"Mostly on Julia. She was not a happy camper." The rancher laughed, tugging the rope and making Vaughn…no, he did not trip. He _misstepped._

"You know, I might not teach you things anymore, considering you always turn them on me."

"Revenge is sweet." She grinned cheekily.

"I've created a monster!" He shook his head, grinning slightly.

She tugged at the rope to make him lean down so she could plant a kiss on his cheek. "Gee, thanks for the compliment. And welcome home."

Vaughn could say no more, reduced to a wide-eyed blubbering tomato while Chelsea dragged him over to Mirabelle's.

"Look, Jules! I caught me a cowboy!"

-+-

…_Yeah. I wish I could do lasso tricks too. Then I could catch __**me**__ a cowboy! Who here says agrees say I!_

Review, dear reader  
What do you think?  
Do I deliver?  
Or do I stink?


End file.
